


It's what you do with it

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: It's not that Burr has been thinking of this, but if he had, it wouldn't be this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was asking about fic where Alex fucks on the floor while he calls him _sir_. I went ahead and wrote that with something extra.

It was inevitable that it would come to this — kissing and biting, grabbing at each other, dry humping through their clothes. It's inevitable when Alex asks _please_ with the right amount of desperation and Burr says _yes_  with the right amount of fire and their hands are at each other's clothes, and it's another moment before they deem that too complicated and work on taking off their own. They strip off their shirts and Burr swears at his belt — it gets caught on a loop — and then he shoves his pants down with his underwear and brushes his hand over his already throbbing cock before looking up at Alex and...

Wow.

Alex smirks.

"Size doesn't matter, Aaron Burr," he says, all too pleased with himself. "It's what you do with it."

Burr's mouth is dry. Can't say much anything else other than, "Oh."

He's a bit disappointed, to be honest. Not that he's thought a lot about Alex's dick (it makes sense if he were massive, like his personality) but this isn't what he would've expected if he _had_ thought about it.

So, it's not about Alex’s dick matching his ego, it's more like compensation—

Alex's dick is small. There's no need denying it. Very small.  A couple inches at most — and that's with it being hard and pointing up at attention. It’s thin, too. But nice.  It's got a good color and a cute head and his balls look _huge_ in comparison.

And Burr wants it in his mouth.

He drops to his knees and Alex laughs and he realizes that fucker isn't embarrassed at all about his tiny dick. Alex runs a hand over Burr's short hair, says, "aren't you eager, sir?" and fuck, his own cock twitches with that. He places his hands on Alex's thighs. They're nice — soft and curvy, hairy with soft dark hair like the curls around his cock and the trail on his stomach. He can feel Alex flex them underneath his hands. Burr looks up the line of Alex's body and Alex is so goddamn smug. Proud that he's compelled Burr to his knees with the power of his cock.

Alex wraps his hand around his cock — completely hidden in his grip — and strokes himself.

"You think you can take this?" he asks. Rubs his thumb over the head, sighs drawn-out when precome leaks out. Collects it on his thumb and smears it on Burr's lips. "Hungry for my cock, Sir?"

Burr darts his tongue out, licks his lips. Tastes Alex's slick. It's salty, wet. Mmm.

“Not enough?” Alex asks.  Burr shakes his head, nuzzles his face against it.  Covers it with tiny licks of his tongue.

“Anything more than a mouthful is a pain in the ass,” Burr says.  He smirks, licks Alex from base to tip.  Definitely not a mouthful. 

Alex laughs.  “Good. Then, _suck_.”

Burr parts his mouth and Alex pushes in without haste, sliding his cockhead on Burr's tongue. Burr closes his lips around it and sucks. He licks around the ridge, presses flat against the end. Alex grunts, pushes forward more, feeding Burr his cock, and then that's it, Burr's forehead is flush against Alex's stomach.

"You're a good cocksucker," Alex says. Puts his hand at the back of Burr's head, keeps him in place — Burr sucks, presses his nose against Alex so his nose is against him and all he can smell is sweat and sex and his pubes. His cock is nowhere near the back of his throat but that just means he can give more focus to the entire petite length. Hollows his cheeks, sucks it like he's gagging on it, makes it sloppy and loud until spit runs down his chin. There's something powerful to this, making Alex's legs tremble and him whimper helpless, doing anything for Burr to keep sucking his cock.

He looks up at Alex, smiles with his eyes. Opens his mouth wide — sticks out his tongue and licks the underside of Alex's balls. Alex curses, fucks into Burr's mouth, saying, "yes, fuck, lick my balls." He's never ever discreet, that's for sure. Burr licks them again, getting another delicious sound from Alex.

He has an idea — he thinks he can do it — opens his mouth a bit more and takes one of Alex's balls into his mouth, too. Alex outright shouts, scratches at Burr's neck as he grips him tight, says, "Fucking christ, Burr, who'd a thought you'd love cock so much?" Burr lets out a sound that he hopes comes off as a _fuck you_ around what's in his mouth — not yet full — and he feels particularly wicked so he works to take the other one in. Alex realizes and helps, holding Burr's jaw open and popping it in. Burr runs his tongue under them once it's all in his mouth — cock and balls both — and closes his lips. They're stretched wide, and his jaw is starting to ache nicely.

Just when he feels himself fading out, he comes back when Alex strokes his face. Almost gentle.

"Can I fuck you?" Alex asks, breathless. "I'm, uh, easy to take." He pets Burr's shoulder. "I'll be the best you've had."

Burr pulls off slowly, letting his balls plop out, then his cock.

"You don't have to convince me." Burr wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Bed?"

Alex shakes head. "Nope. Right here," he says and he gets down with Burr, pushes him down to his living room floor. On his hands and knees. Alex runs his hands down his back, over his ass, gives him a little smack. Laughs when Burr flinches. Kisses a trail from the curve of his ass up his back, up his neck, to his ear.

"Don't move," Alex whispers, and then he goes off quick. Burr doesn't move, and his heartbeat suddenly sounds loud now that he's all alone — every inch of his body tingling, on edge—

"Back," Alex says. Burr looks over his shoulder and sees Alex holding a bottle of lube, kneeling down with his cock bobbing the best it can. He clicks the bottle open, pours a generous amount on his hands, doesn't bother to warm it before putting it to Burr — spreading him open with one hand and rubbing it to his hole with the other. Burr swears and Alex chuckles as he circles his finger around and around, and then slides it in. Burr's breath catches in his throat as Alex pushes it in quick, past his first knuckle then the next. Pulls it out. Repeats. And repeats. Teasing.

"Is that your dick?" Burr asks. Alex huffs and shoves in another finger and ah. That's good.

"You were just slobbering all over my dick. Don't be rude," Alex says. He finger fucks him harder, and Burr can't help from rocking back on them. He wants Alex, he wants his cock, he wants him hard and fast, he wants for him to fuck him on the floor—

"Yes, sir," Alex says and Burr didn't realize he had been saying anything out loud.  He flushes, knowing that Alex heard him begging for his cock, but at least now Alex is doing something about it.  He puts a hand to Burr’s shoulder and forces him down so he’s flat on the floor, Burr letting out an _oof_ as he’s slammed against it.  He turns his face to the side, resting against the floor, and his hands are palms down next to his head.  It’s uncomfortable, his hard cock trapped between his stomach and the floor.  He tries moving, and his cock rubs against the rug, and then does that again — grinding against the soft texture. Alex laughs, slaps his ass once and says, "Stop that."

“I thought you were going to pound me with your dick?” Burr asks, and Alex makes a displeased sound behind him but he pulls out his fingers and Burr hears him fiddling with the lube bottle.  Usually, Burr would be alarmed that this was happening without more preparation, but with what Alex has to offer, he thinks he’ll be fine.  He doesn’t care — he wants Alex now, he wants him inside him and his body pressed against his…

Alex gets behind him, grabs his ass with one hand, parting him open, and then he feels Alex’s slick cockhead pressing against his hole.  “You’re going to be crying for my cock,” Alex says as he guides it in with his other hand.  Burr feels Alex’s dick pushing in past his rim, and it goes in easy — a small thrust of Alex’s hips and it slides in past the resistance — and Alex lets out a guttural moan, saying, “You feel so fucking good,” and then he pushes the rest of the way in a fraction ona fraction more — Alex wiggling to fit — and then there’s nothing else — he bottoms out, his thighs flush against the backs of Burr’s.

Burr shifts, adjusting to the feeling of Alex behind him.  He feels him inside, fully.  It not more in girth than what Alex’s fingers were, and it’s definitely less in length — Alex has long, clever fingers that reached deep inside where his dick can’t quite reach.  Only a little past the rim.  But Alex’s dick feels nice.  It’s still a firm heat inside him, no matter the size, and it’s _Alex,_ and the frantic breathy noises Alex is making are nice, too.

Burr pushes back against Alex, encouraging him, because he wants _more_. Alex’s entire goddamn body trembles and he thrusts forward and back quick. Too overcome to remain coordinated, apparently, because Burr feels his cock slip out and poke his ass on the next thrust.  Alex curses, fumbling with himself to get back inside — he misses, and then he gets it in once but it slips back out again.

Burr sighs. He was promised a _dicking._

That seems to spur Alex — he spreads Burr’s legs apart, shoving them, and he puts his cock to him at a different angle and Burr has only a moment to consider it before he thrusts in _hard_.  Burr feels it this time — Alex quickly pushes in again, leaning in and draping himself over Burr’s back with his weight on top of Burr as he starts to rock back and forth into him — never fully pulling out, setting out a brutal grind.

Somehow, Alex manages to make his dick feel a few inches longer this way — with him pressing against his back so hard it’s almost suffocating, and him hammering away as his ass.  Alex’s hair tickles his neck as he moans guttural into his ear _uh uh uh_.  Alex is really into this — Burr figures that it must feel good for him, tighter and providing more friction.  Hell.  It’s better than he expected it to be — he’s no size queen, but he wondered, when he saw.  A lot of it has to do with Alex’s enthusiasm — him restlessly fucking into him hard and fast like Burr begged for — but he pays attention to what Burr wants.  He finds something that makes Burr react, moaning, and then repeats it again and again and again until Burr is panting against the rug and going _please please please_ and he isn’t even getting his dick touched.  It’s hard underneath him and it kind of hurts but _yes_ — Alex is delivering the fuck he desperately wanted.  Needed.

“Look at you.  You’re so desperate for a dick in you that you’re moaning like a slut for my small one.”  Alex puts his hand at Burr’s neck, keeping him down as he nails him, his hips slamming against Burr’s, using all his strength with a concentrated effort to fuck him.  It’s definitely an ego thing for Alex — it’s probably what he’s getting off on most, Burr figures.  Seeing someone uncontrollable with want and falling apart for him, getting fucked within an inch of their life and wanting more.

“Can you come on my cock, Sir?”  Alex’s voice has gone thick with arousal, and it makes Burr _shiver._

“Not like this,” Burr says, breathless.  He needs more — wants it, he wants Alex to _make_ him come but Alex is already giving it his all... 

But then he hears Alex say, “Okay,” with no shame and then he feels something at his rim, stroking where he’s around Alex's dick and that feels good but he was thinking more of his own dick getting touched but then oh — _oh_ that’s Alex’s finger pushing in.  Burr gasps at the thicker fill inside him, and he moans at the awareness of what it feels like for Alex’s finger to slide in next to his cock —  catching slight resistance because both are too eager for more lube.  Burr pushes back, seeking it deeper, and Alex makes an appreciative noise.  Rewarding, almost.  He stokes Burr’s neck and says, “Yes, that’s good. You like my cock, don’t you, _Sir_?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Burr responds and he’s panting against the floor as Alex keeps fucking him — rocking forward into him and his finger pushing past where his cock hits him inside and then further still, finding that place and pressing and _fuck._  Alex laughs, and presses against his prostate again, keeping a constant pressure while he thrusts shallowly into him and he’s talking _filth_ —

“—you just needed a cock in you to get rid of that self-righteous attitude.  You love cock, you dropped to your knees as soon as you saw mine, and were even more eager to get it in your ass.  I’m gonna ream you so hard you’re going to come with your own thick cock untouched because it doesn’t _need_ to be, you only need my tiny prick.  You’re going to be begging for me to poke you with it.  Next time, I’m going to come in your mouth until you suck my balls dry and then you can keep my cock in your mouth, since I know you love it so much.  Keep it warm.  Goddamn. You’re good, Sir.  Oh, you like that don’t you?   _Sir?_ ”

Burr is close, he feels it — Alex fucks him with his finger and dick, squeezes his neck with his free hand and whispers, “ _Sir_ ,” and—

—Burr comes, shuddering as he feels wet spill from his cock underneath him.  Alex fucks him through it, jutting forward for his own release — he’s silent, now, focused — and with Burr still clenching around him, he comes. 

It’s a mess with Alex pulls out — Burr feels come leaking out of him and he feels Alex’s sweat slick on him, and he just now realizes he came all over the rug.  Gross.

Alex grunts and gives Burr’s ass a gentle slap and then flops down next to him on his back.  Burr rolls over — and it’s kind of nice, his ass not hurting — and lies next to him on the floor.  Relishes in what does hurt — his hips where Alex gripped him, pressure points where he was pressed into the floor, his neck having a nice tingle where Alex squeezed.

He looks at Alex.  Alex is gorgeous, flushed red from his face down to his chest, hair tangled, naked. Burr’s eyes go down to Alex’s dick.  He’s even smaller now that he’s gone soft, propped up on top of his balls.

Burr touches it, pointer finger stroking the head.  Alex whines at the sensitivity, swats at his hand. “Told you that you'd want it more.”

Burr rolls his eyes, but continues touching Alex, hand resting on his belly.

After a moment, he says, “I understand now.”

Alex scoffs.  “You think my personality is because of a small dick complex?”

“No.”  Burr turns on his side, pressing against Alex, kisses his jaw.  “I know how you got the nickname _Little Lion_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending punchline is lovingly borrowed from bluecarrot.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
